Skarlet
Skarlet é uma personagem da série de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ela foi introduzida como DLC em Mortal Kombat (2011) enfatizando o rumor que teve em Mortal Kombat II como sua "suposta" aparição.Ela teve posteriormente um papel muito importante em Mortal Kombat X (Comics) como ajudante de Reiko com o Código de Sangue. Histórico Mortal Kombat (2011) Skarlet é realmente uma ser feita pelo próprio Shao Kahn,devido ao fato de que ele confiava muito pouco nas pessoas.Shao Kahn criou Skarlet recolhendo o sangue de incontáveis guerreiros,e infundindo-os com feitiçaria. Uma guerreiro sanguinário,literalmente,Skarlet ganhou força a partir do sangue de seus adversários,o que significava que ela só foi libertada por seu mestre como um último recurso.Como tal,ela é tipicamente mantida acorrentada até que ele tivesse uma necessidade de seus serviços. Final (non-canon) de Skarlet thumb|leftControlada pelathumb feitiçaria de Quan Chi,Skarlet atacou e destruíu Shao Kahn.Como a magia de Quan Chi diminuiu,ela percebeu que seu papel inconsciente em seu plano era trazer a ruína para Outworld.Com o sangue de Shao Kahn espalhado através de seu corpo,Skarlet absorveu sua imensa força.Ela usou este novo poder contra Quan Chi.O Brotherhood of Shadow correu para defender o feiticeiro,mas o seu sangue só serviu para fazer Skarlet invencível.Em uma batalha entre feitiçaria e poder de luta almentada,ela vingou a caída do mestre.Tendo servido o seu propósito,Skarlet desapareceu nas sombras,esperando o renascimento de Shao Kahn. Biografia Shao Kahn tem muitos guerreiros sob seu comando,mas a sua confiança reside unicamente nos lutadores de sua própria criação de sangue guerreiro recolhidas a partir de inúmeros campos de batalha,fundidos com a feitiçaria,produziu seu executor mais eficaz ainda:Skarlet.Uma rastreadora especialista,ela ataca aqueles inimigos estimados do imperador.Durante o combate,Skarlet ganha força a partir do sangue de seu oponente,absorvendo-o através de sua pele.Shao Kahn tem uma nova missão para esta combatentet formidável:descobrir as verdadeiras intenções de Quan Chi e matá-lo se ele planejasse trair o imperador. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 18 thumb|left|Destaque para Skarlet.Na ilha de Shang Tsung, Havik pergunta a Skarlet se ela havia roubado a adaga do quarto de Kotal Kahn durante o ataque shokan e por isso seria um ato ousado. Havik diz que Reiko foi sábio em escolhe-la. Skarlet diz que o clérigo domina a mágica do sangue e queria aprendê-la. Havik logo diz que Skarlet aprenderia mas primeiro teria que tomar o poder antigo que Cassie Cage possuía, um poder que pode ser tomado mas para extraí-lo, Cassie Cage que estava presa teria que lutar. Capítulo 20 Em Shang Tsung's Island, Skarlet e Jacqui Briggs lutavam sob a visão de thumb|Skarlet X Jacqui.Havik e Cassie Cage. Cassie Cage acorrentada pede para Jacqui Briggs fugir. Skarlet continua a combater Jacqui Briggs até que um golpe de joelho de Skarlet quebra a mandíbula de Jacqui Briggs. Cassie Cage se surpreende ao ver Jacqui Briggs caída pelo ataque. Cassie Cage pergunta porque Havik estava fazendo aquilo com Jacqui Briggs e ela. Havik idz que o pai de Cassie Cage era Johnny Cage. Cassie Cage o questiona o que Havik queria. Havik a responde que ele queria poder pois Johnny Cage havia derrotado um deus ancião e para um mortal isso era impossível amenos que ele seria de uma raça de guerreiros para opor aos próprios deuses, guerreiros os quais o poder é liberado quando aqueles que amam estão em perigo. Havik pergunta se a vida de Jacqui Briggs não era nada para Cassie Cage. Cassie cage diz que não tinha o poder que seu pai tinha. Havik diz que talvez Cassie Cage tenha pulado uma geração ou talvez a mesma não tenha sofrido o bastante. Reiko chega então chamando por "Lord Havik" dizendo que estava de volta com o Kamidogu de Earthrealm. Havik diz que eles então só precisavam de mais uma adaga para transformá-lo no "DEUS DO SANGUE". Reiko questiona Havik sobre apenas mais uma pois eles tinham apenas duas e o ritual exigia as seis adagas. Havik diz que Raiden havia reunido três adagas para eles e o mesmo não sabia pois cada passo seu para tentar proteger Earthrealm deixa mais perto da conquista de Havik. Capítulo 22 Em Shang Tsung’s Island, Reiko diz que quando os convidados dele chegarem, ele e Skarlet precisavam sethumb|Skarlet ajuda Reiko no Código de Sangue. dividir para conquistar e a mesma precisava da força dele. Skarlet diz que não só de uma adaga mas das duas que eles possuíam. Skarlet e Reiko colocam as adagas direto no coração para receber o poder e a dor. Reiko diz que juntos derramariam sangue diante de Shang Tsung’s Island como jamais visto antes, uma onda vermelha que os carregaria para conquistar Outworld, Earthrealm e até mesmo matar os próprios Elder Gods. Capítulo 23 thumb|left|Skarlet possuindo Cassie com a adaga do Kamidogu.Na prisão, Cassie Cage ouve batidas na porta e derrepente alguém lhe bate e chuta seu rosto machucando-a. Era Jacqui Briggs possuída pelo "Código de Sangue". Cassie Cage se assusta. Jacqui Briggs "dá as boas novas a sua amiga" pois estavam "salvas" já que Skarlet poderia libertá-las com o "Código de Sangue". Cassie Cage não entendia o que Jacqui Briggs estava fazendo até Skarlet aparecer para Jacqui Briggs segurar bem Cassie Cage. Skarlet diz a Cassie Cage que os convidados estavam a caminho, os próprios pais da mesma. Cassie Cage diz a Skarlet para não provocá-la pois se machucá-los ela iria contra-atacar. Skarlet diz para Cassie Cage não se preocupar pois seria ela mesma quem iria dar as boas vindas aos pais da mesma. Jacqui Briggs segura Cassie Cage e então Skarlet a possui com o "Código de Sangue" enfiando a adaga no coração de Cassie. Capítulo 24 Ao lado de Skarlet e os soldados do Red Dragon,Reiko diz que se tivesse uma filha e a mesma fosse sequestrada, ele iria atrás rapidamente e diz que Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage não eram bons pais.Johnny Cage se irrita com Reiko enquanto Kotal Kahn diz que a guerra do mesmo era com o imperador e o pergunta o que ele ganhava com um conflito com Earthrealm. Reiko diz que não buscava conflito apenas a conquista, fundir os reinos como Shao Kahn queria sob uma única lei: a própria do mesmo. Reiko diz que devolveria as garotas se as mesmas quisessem ir. Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage se surpreendem com Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs possuídas pelo "Código de Sangue". Skarlet diz para Jacqui Briggs e Cassie Cage atacá-los. Jacqui Briggs diz que Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade passaram mais tempo brigando entre si do que procurando por elas e as mesmas tiveram sorte que foram "salvas" pelo "Código de Sangue". Cassie Cage diz que então agora a ilha era o lar delas e Reiko era o seu deus, como prova, elas iriam matá-los para provar. Capítulo 25 Reiko,Skarlet,Jacqui Briggs,Cassie Cage,Kotal Kahn,D'Vorah,Johnny Cage,Sonya Blade e o Red Dragon estavam frente a frente na praia.Reiko diz que nada o deixava mais feliz do que reunir uma família.Enquanto isso,Kotal Kahn e D'Vorah destroem alguns soldados do Red Dragon. Kotal Kahn pergunta a Reiko até quando ele iria depender do Red Dragon para lutar as batalhas que ele tinha. Após matarem alguns soldados, Reiko diz que a força de Kotal Kahn era impressionante como sempre e Skarlet os aplaude..Reiko diz que Shao Kahn ficaria orgulhoso o mesmo matando Kotal Kahn e seu pai iria se decepcionar ao vê-lo cair.D'Vorah diz que fará Skarlet sangrar até secar e Kotal Kahn diz que lutaria com Reiko.Kotal Kahn diz que Reiko sempre invejou o poder de Shao Kahn.Reiko detem o golpe da espada de Kotal Kahn e diz que invejava a mágica de sangue do mesmo.Kotal Kahn contraataca dizendo que o poder de Reiko não encostava na mágica dele.Reiko detem novamente Kotal Kahn dizendo se o mesmo tivesse a ambição dele,poderia se tornar um verdadeiro deus e quebra a espada de Kotal Kahn.]].Reiko revida Kotal Kahn e D'Vorah se preocupa com o mesmo mas Skarlet aproveita a distração da mesma para poder atacá-la com a espada no seu ombro.D'Vorah retira a espada de Skarlet do ombro dizendo que sabia tudo sobre ela,pois a pele dela absorvia força através do sangue e o sangue dos Kytinn era forte e altamente tóxico. D'Vorah joga seu sangue em Skarlet machucando a mesma.D'Vorah então corre para atacar Reiko.Reiko diz que seus campeões eram tão leais ao imperador,tão leais a defenderem a ponto de morrer. Reiko então impede o ataque de D'Vorah e rapidamente a desintegra partindo-a ao meio.Kotal Kahn se impressiona com D'Vorah ter virado areia e Reiko diz que Kotal Kahn não tinha mais o que perder. Então Reiko pede para que o mesmo se renda e ele o pouparia para servi-lo como seu escravo.Kotal Kahn diz que Reiko pode ter roubado sua família,sua mágica de sangue e até mesmo os seus camaradas mas sem Rain, que ajuda Mileena, Reiko não poderia roubar o sol de Kotal Kahn.Skarlet se recupera e diz ir até Reiko e Kotal Kahn quando a mesma escuta um som e chama Reiko.Reiko e Kotal Kahn param sua luta para evidenciar o acontecimento.Johnny Cage,Jacqui Briggs,Cassie Cage,Sonya Blade,Kotal Kahn e Reiko se impressionam com o que vê, além de Skarlet.Uma tripulação a bordo de navios vão para ilha.Kotal Kahn se impressiona mais ainda e Reiko dizia que tudo aquilo realmente era uma festa.Mileena aparece então com vários tarkatans rumo a praia e diz que Reiko e Kotal Kahn não tinham permissão para se matarem um ao outro pois esse privilégio era só da verdadeira imperatriz! Capítulo 26 thumb|left|Skarlet e o Código de Sangue.Enquanto os outros lutavam,Mileena enfrenta Skarlet. Skarlet diz para Mileena que aquilo tudo era muito embaraçoso.Mileena pergunta porque seria embaraçoso.Skarlet diz que Reiko perdeu a fé na própria imperatriz e a trocou por Skarlet.Mileena diz que Reiko é apenas leal a si mesmo e ele iria trair Skarlet também.Skarlet duvida de que Reiko vá traí-la algum dia e chama Mileena de invejosa.Skarlet cria uma magia de sangue para atacar Mileena.Skarlet diz que ele havia lhe dado poder e ataca Mileena com uma rajada de sangue acertando-a. Os tarkatans logo correm para proteger Mileena de Skarlet.Skarlet invoca suas presas de sangue do chão matando os tarkatans.Mileena diz que Reiko só estava usando Skarlet pois ele só sabia mentir.Mileena ataca Skarlet com o golpe de sais mas não funciona pois Skarlet entra com o "Código de Sangue" dizendo que não era mais que a própria Mileena que dizia ser filha de Shao Kahn sendo uma "mestiça" para Skarlet.Skarlet diz que Reiko e ela compartilham o trono,pois são imortais no "Código de Sangue" e nem um passo seria dado contra.Então uma mágica surge e levita Skarlet.Ermac diz que não era nem um passo mesmo pois a honra era de Mileena.Mileena usa seus ataques especiais em Skarlet quebrando as suas pernas.Skarlet diz que tirar as suas pernas não a mataria.Mileena então pisa em sua cabeça dizendo para não morrer pois seria um prazer torturá-la. Rumores thumb|left|O rumor de Skarlet em [[Mortal Kombat II.]]Originalmente,haviam rumores sobre a existência de uma personagem secreta em Mortal Kombat II,uma ninja de roupa vermelha com poderes semelhantes aos de Kitana.Posteriormente, descobriu-se que era apenas um erro de decodificação na personagem Kitana,com a cor resetada para vermelho.O caso é semelhante ao de Ermac,que surgiu inicialmente como uma falha de cor do personagem Scorpion.Enquanto já em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3,Ermac tornou-se um personagem.A ninja vermelha só aparece no nono jogo da série,Mortal Kombat (2011),como DLC.Vários jogadores cultivaram a lendária presença ou criação em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon da personagem,em diversos jogos da série,sob diversos nomes,como Ruby e Lady in Red.Só quando disponibilizada como DLC,ela teve seu nome definido como Skarlet. Aparência Skarlet tem o cabelo vermelho preso num rabo de cavalo baixo,com uma madeixa negra na franja lateral,e sua roupa é principalmente vermelho e preto com um mínimo de acentos brancos.Ela usa uma máscara de ninja em seu rosto e pescoço.Ela também tem quatro Kunais amarradas em sua perna direita. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais Mortal Kombat 2011 *'Up Slash: '''Skarlet saca sua espada e desfere um corte de baixo para cima no oponente, jogando-o no ar. (MK 2011) **Na versão aprimorada, chamada '''Dual Up Slash', ela adiciona mais um corte. *'Down Slash:' Skarlet saca sua espada e desfere um corte de cima para baixo no oponente, fazendo-o "quicar" ao bater no chão. (MK 2011) **Na versão aprimorada, chamada Dual Down Slash, ela adiciona mais um corte.thumb|Xray de Skarlet em [[Mortal Kombat (2011).]] *'Dagger Toss: '''Skarlet joga duas das kunais amarradas em suas pernas. A segunda Kunai pode ser atrasada. ''(MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada é chamada de Double Daggers, nela, Skarlet lança 4 kunais. *'Air Dagger: '''Skarlet joga uma kunai no ar, em linha reta ou diagonal. **Na, chamada de '''Tri Air Dagger', Skarlet joga 3 Kunais ao mesmo tempo, que podem ser arremesadas de perto ou de longe. *'Blood Drop:' Skarlet se teleporta para acima e atrás de seu oponente e apunhála-o com uma de suas lâminas.(MK 2011) **Na versão aprimorada, Blood Stomp, ela apunhala o oponente no ombro com suas duas lâminas até que ele caia. Em seguida, rola para longe. *'Red Dash:' Skarlet desliza em direção ao oponente sob uma trilha de sangue. **Na versão aprimorada,chamada Krimson Dash, a distância trilhada é maior. *'Red Slide:' Deslizando em uma poça de sangue, Skarlet ataca o oponente. Este ataque é feito durante o Red Dash. *'Air Dagger Close': Skarlet joga uma kunai no ar,em linha reta e perto.(MK 2011) *''Air Dagger Far: Skarlet joga uma kunai no ar,em linha reta e longe.(MK 2011) *Blood Ball': Skarlet joga uma bola de sangue no oponente .(MK 2011) *'''Throw: Skarlet realiza um agarrão no oponente .(MK 2011) *'X-Ray - Blood Bank:'Skarlet força a base da palma da mão do adversário em seu rosto,quebrando o crânio,em seguida ela chuta o oponente no rosto, perfurando-lhe o olho com o salto de sua bota. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Blood Bath:' Skarlet saca uma das espadas ninja e esfaqueia o oponente no pescoço.Depois, pega a espada e desfere outros golpes na garganta de seu oponente, segurando-os para trás enquanto deixa seu sangue jorrar no rosto. (MK 2011) *'Make it Rain:' Skarlet apunhala-se com suas espadas e torna-se uma poça de sangue que se move para baixo do oponente. De baixo do oponente surgem tentáculos semelhantes a centopéias vermelhas, que seguram as pernas e braços do mesmo, possibilitando a Skarlet cortar a barriga do inimigo e se banhar em sangue e vísceras. (MK 2011) *'Babality': Skarlet aparece segurando uma mamadeira de leite e o prova. Então ela cospe o leite, mostrando uma mamadeira de sangue (ela o bebe). (MK 2011) *'Stage Fatality': Skarlet o fatality dos cenários no oponente. (MK 2011) Curiosidades *Várias pessoas pensaram que Skarlet seria Kira ou um novo design de Sareena. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),Skarlet faz uma rápida aparição na abertura do Story Mode.Ela aparece como cameo entre os outros lutadores em Shang Tsung's Courtyard e também em aparece acorrentada em Shao Kahn's Colosseum. *Skarlet é a terceira personagem que originalmente era um rumor a ser transformada em personagem fixo.Os primeiros são Ermac e Blaze. *Skarlet,em Mortal Kombat X (Comics),perde energia e fica fraca ao entrar em contato com o sangue Kytinn. *Skarlet é a primeira personagem confirmada como DLC na franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat. *Antes de ter seu nome oficialmente revelado,Skarlet era conhecida como "The Lady in Red",a mais esperta. *Em Mortal Kombat X (Comics),Skarlet tem em sua roupa detalhes em azul. *Em Mortal Kombat X (Comics),Skarlet é aliada de Reiko e Havik e é uma das principais agentes do Código de Sangue. *Skarlet é a terceira personagem a ter o sangue como movimento especial.A primeira foi Nitara e depois Meat. *Skarlet é a terceira personagem a ser criada por Shao Kahn.A primeira foi Mileena e o segundo Ermac. *Skarlet teria o estance de Jade quando estava em desenvolvimento para Mortal Kombat (2011). *O seu Babality é o único a ter sangue. *Skarlet e Khameleon são as únicas ninjas a não tirarem suas máscaras. *Skarlet só teve um alternate costume na versão PS Vita de Mortal Kombat (2011). *Skarlet,até então,só foi jogável em Mortal Kombat (2011),igualmente Taven e Daegon em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Skarlet recebeu seu Klassic Costume da versão de Mortal Kombat (2011) para PS Vita. *Skarlet,por ser um rumor em Mortal Kombat II,ela foi referência na Torre dos Desafios na versão de PS Vita de Mortal Kombat (2011). *Igualmente Cyber Sub-Zero,Skarlet é um dos personagens a receberem Klassic Costumes mas por não serem clássicos. *Skarlet estaria presente no modo história de Mortal Kombat X,porém foi cortada. Galeria Skarlet_MK11.jpg Skarlet.png Skarlet Fatality.jpg 180px-450px-SkarletMK9VS.jpg Skarlet_70.jpg Skarlet60.jpg Skarlet61.jpg Skarlet62.jpg Skarlet63.jpg Categoria:DLC Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ninjas e clans